geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash World
Geometry Dash World is an expansion app of Geometry Dash developed and published by RobTop Games and released on December 21, 2016 for iOS, and on December 22, 2016 for Android devices. It features ten exclusive levels, split into worlds containing five levels each. It also includes a new parental control, new achievements, icons, shard unlockables and the ability to transfer data over to the full version of Geometry Dash through user accounts (temporarily disabled) have also been introduced. In addition, players can play a limited number of custom levels, either by playing the Daily Level or accessing the Featured Levels page (although only Easy, Normal, Hard, and Harder levels can be played). It contains many features from Update 2.1 that were leaked before the release of said update. Levels Dashlands Toxic Factory Vault of Secrets Errors Upon this game's release, there were a few exploits that gave players access to unreleased Update 2.1 material. *If the player loaded their save data from Geometry Dash to this game, and they had a copyable level, they would have been able to access the 2.1 level editor by copying said level. Another way was to copy someone else's level and then go into the 2.1 level editor, but this method was patched. **This exploit confirmed that the name of the level in 2.1 will be "Fingerdash," and that there will be a new speed portal. **A near full list of 2.1 editor features can be retrieved from here. Some new triggers can be found here. **User account saving/loading have been disabled for these exploits. *The level's name will not be displayed if the game is paused. *Upon exiting The Challenge, the default Geometry Dash menu music plays, rather than the music from the Vault of Secrets. Extras In the android version of Geometry Dash World the level Fingerdash can be found in the games code and has been modded into an apk file. There is also a modded apk which enables all of the locked features Eg. the create mode button in the vanilla game says "That is only available in the full version of Geometry Dash." ''in the modded apk it will be available and you can access the create mode like you was in the full game. Gallery and trailers Dashlands.png ToxicFactory.png Geometry Dash World - Release Trailer Trivia *This is the second free expansion for the main game, the first being Geometry Dash Meltdown. *The island in the ''Coming Soon screen is a completely black version of the Dashlands island. *Unlike Geometry Dash Meltdown, the old Vault is fully functional in Geometry Dash World, with all the codes and their unlockables working just like in the full version. *The level used in the trailer is Monster Dance Off. *Clicking repeatedly on some of the icons' locks and the last colours' locks in the Character Selection menu will display some strange messages with a few references such as: **"Player used tap. It's not very effective," **"Prove that you are worthy," **"You must do something," **"ehehehehehe..." **"IMPOSSIBRU!" **"That wont work." **"It cannot be done." **"A wild lock appeared!" **"You are not ready." **"Need. More. Power." ***"ehehehehehe..." has blue text, wheras all other messages are in white text. ***The "Player used tap. It's not very effective" and "A wild lock appeared!" quotes are a reference to Pokémon. **It also happens if the player tapped one of the pastel color locks such as: ***"A demon guards it. Find him." ***"A key... My kingdom for a key..." ***"The lock wont budge." ***"A key, you must have." ***"Nothing happened." ***"Forget about this one." ***"Without a key, it cannot be." ***"You have no power here." ***"You are not yet ready." ***"Why you click?" ****These messages refer to the fact that the icon/color tapped can only be unlocked with keys in the treasure room or can be unlocked through the Vault of Secrets. Category:Other